The SA Host Club
by PrincessAthena.o.O
Summary: Ouran High School's Host Club going to Hakusenkan High? they would form a host club there! with the 4 S.A guys joining, what could be more fun? love blooms between Kyoya and Hikari..how would Kei react? find out more!
1. CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS

HIKARI HANAZONO

"Good morning!" I enthusiastically greeted everyone as the energetic rays of the sun slip through the conservatory's glass window.

"Come on Hikari! I've prepared tea and cookies for all of us." Akira invited me.

As the two of us walk towards the table, I got a glance of my rival, Kei Takishima, entering through the door with his laptop in hand. He sat beside me and we starred at each other's eyes for about five minutes. I wondered, "What was this starring contest all about?"

~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~

After our tea time, with the whole S.A group gathered around the table, Tadashi stood up and made an announcement,

"Hey guys," he started, "my mother just informed me that a group of transfer students would come here later and we are suppose to welcome and tour them around the campus"

As Tadashi stopped, everyone starred at him blankly.

[five minutes of silence]

"Whaaat?" Akira said, breaking the silence.

"I heard they are good looking and had a Host Club back in their old school." Tadashi added.

"So, this is going to be great!" I said, trying to cheer everyone up.

" Well, if Hikari says so…" Akira mumbled. "Alright then," she said aloud. "Let's give them a huge welcome party they would never forget!"

--- blah --- blah --- blah ---

After some arrangements, our conservatory looked like a huge room for partying. [if you get what I mean.:)] I don't know how Akira managed to arrange this but she took care of the decorating so here is what she came up with: a huge chandelier at the center of the room, several round tables arranged formally and a long buffet table that mostly consist of her specialties.

Minutes later, the student body began to arrive. We waited for another set of five minutes and our visitors were within our sight.

"Whoa!" I thought. "Tadashi was right about their looks!"

All five of them were very good looking. Perfect for a host club. Not far behind, I saw a girl with them. She may have a boy's haircut but I think once she would let her hair grow, she would be very beautiful.

As the seven of us walked towards the door to welcome them, everybody starred. Why? Here's the scenario: We were walking towards the door just as our visitors were getting out of their limousine and later on walking towards us as well. This was like a showdown.

As soon as they reached the conservatory's door, screams from girls and murmurs filled the atmosphere. Talk about popularity.:)

Later on, we greeted and welcomed them.

"Hi guys, I'm Hikari Hanazono. I rank second in our class" I started.

"I'm Ryu Tsuuji, rank 7 and these are the twins, Megumi rank 3 and Jun Yamamoto rank 4."

"It's nice to see you." Jun said cheerfully. Beside him was Megumi with her sketchpad that reads "Hi there! I'm glad to see you."

"I'm Akira Todou, rank 6. I prepared everything and I want you to be comfortable and feel at home."

"Kei Takishima, rank 1st"

"Wow!" I thought, ":Takishima sure is cold!"

"And I'm Tadashi Karino, rank 5. I am the son of the school directress and my mom told me that the seven of us are in charge of welcoming and touring you around the campus."

Their leader stepped forward and said, "I'm Tamaki Suoh and in behalf of our group, I would like to thank all of you for this hearty welcome. Now, let me introduce my company. The two guys there with orange hair are twins. Their name are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Yo!" the two of them said in unison.

"The serious looking guy there is our vice president. He is Kyoya Ootori." Tamki continued.

"Hi there! It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kyoya greeted.

"The tall one over there is Takeshi Morinozouka and the small and cute one is Mitzikini Harinozouka or Honey for short. The two of them had been together since childhood." Tamaki resumed.

"Hello!" Honey said in his cute little voice. He seems to be a child.

"And here is the rose among the torns, Haruhi Fujioka. She has been a part of our Host Club accidentally. Well, it's a long story."

"Hi! Thank you so much for welcoming us." Haruhi greeted.

"So," Tadashi said, "let's start with the tour! Each year level is divided into different groups. The first seven students in rank belong to the group called Special A or S.A for short. That is the group where the seven of us belong. Then followed by the groups A…"

~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~

After a long explanation and touring around the school campus, here we are again seated in our conservatory. This time it was only the seven of us and the visitors. The student body has returned to their respective classes.

I was seated with Kyoya and we were talking about different things until Kei sat between us and I think his dark aura has made Kyoya go away. Poor guy.

Not far behind, I could see that Akira had a liking in Haruhi knowing that she just loves adorable girls. She was urging her to wear the dresses that she has prepared but Haruhi refuses. Behind them was Tamaki, helping Akira on persuading Haruhi.

I heard from Kyoya that Tamaki treats Haruhi as his daughter. Like father and daughter tandem.

Tadashi was with the Hitachiin brothers and they were playing with cards. I suppose they are doing magic but I relly can't figure it out.'

On the other corner were, Megumi, Ryu and Jun with Honey and Mori. They are playing like kindergarten and I think they are really enjoying every single moment of it.

"It's nice to see these things happening." I thought. "We were able to make new friends and our visitors seem to enjoy their stay here."

Suddenly, Tamaki made an announcement. "As you all know, we had a Host Club back in our old school."

Everyone nodded and he continued.

"So I was thinking, would you guys want to join?"

Takishima, Jun, Tadashi and Ryu looked stunned for a moment.

"No." Takishima said firmly.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki.

Megumi scribbled as fast as she could on her sketchpad.

"I won't allow Ryu and Jun." it read.

"It would be fun" Tamaki added.

"Same for Tadashi. I'm sorry but no one is joining the Host Club." Akira said.

""Why? Please join!" Tamaki pleaded desperately.

"No, no, no and NO!" Akira repeated.

"It may be fun." Tadashi said.

"Join and I would never speak to you again." Akira said.

Beside Akira and Tadashi, I could see Megumi's sketchpad reads "Please don't join!"

"Don't worry Megumi," Jun said assuring her. "We wouldn't join" All of a sudden, they ended up hugging each other.

As I turned around, I saw Takishima typing and focusing on his laptop. Looks like he has really made up his mind.

"Hikari-san," Kyoya approached me. "would you mind if we sit down and talk for a while?"

"Sure." I replied cheerfully.

So, the two of us head to the other corner to avoid all the commotion around.

As we sit, I grabbed some of Akira's cookies and tea and gave Kyoya some.

"So, tell me about yourself" he started. "you seem to be a very interesting person."

Before I could answer, Takishima came and said "Hikari, go there and calm them down and Kyoya, would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course not." Kyoya answered.

As everyone calmed down, Akira came to me.

"Hey," she said. "Kei is getting jealous so be careful."

'Jealous? Why?" I asked.

"Kyoya-kun seems to like you a lot and this makes him angry." Akira explained.

"I don't get it. Both of them are only my friends." I said.

After saying this, my mind was full of questions: Takishima is jealous? Why? Kyoya likes me? I doubt. We only met recently.


	2. CHAPTER 2: A BIG FIGHT

CHAPTER 2: A BIG FIGHT

HIKARI HANAZONO

Right now, I am seated in a high throne-chair, between two guys that are basically competing in a test. The one with the higher score would win. The two of them seems to be very serious on what they are doing. Why? Here is how it started...

5 HOURS AGO...

"So," Tamaki said, "wouldn't you change your mind about joining our Host Club?"

"No." Everybody except me said in unison.

I turned to look at Tamaki, he tries making a puppy-dog face like he was almost begging for his life but I must admit he looks kinda cute.

"Come on guys," I tried to encourage them. "It's part of welcoming out transferees. Besides, the school directress said that we should do everything that pleases them so they will feel right at home. Akira and Megumi, you could visit them once they are there. You can be their regular customers!"

Now, everybody seems to think about it. They were all in silence, like they were very serious about everything I said..

"Ok," Akira started. "since my Hikari is the one who said so. Tadashi, you can join if you want, but its up to Megumi if she would allow Jun and Ryu."

"Are you sure Akira?" Tadash asked. "Would you still talk to me if I join?"

"Yes. I will. Just do what I say, join the club for them to be happy." Akira answered.

"Yes!! Thank you so much Hikari, for convincing Akira. I owe you one." Tadashi said. Then, he began rejoicing like there's no tomorrow. Seems like he really wants to join.

"You're pretty much welcome Tadashi. So Megumi, what do you think? Would you allow Jun and Ryu?" I asked.

Megumi didn't respond right away so I got a little bit worried.

"Megumi?" I asked.

Suddenly, Megumi raised her sketchpad that reads, "Ok, I'll let them join but please Tadashi, protect them.."

I turned around and give two thumbs up to Tamaki. He seems to be satisfied but I can see that he still wants something. He signalled me to come over.

"What now? I made them join already. You should be happy by now." I said.

"Yes. I'm very happy but can you still persuade Takishima? Please?" he pleaded.

"Takishima? Why? You can do without him." I answered.

Honestly, I just can't imagine Takishima working on the Host Club. It seems that I don't want to let him join. This is maybe what Akira and Megumi feels about not letting the three other guys join..

I tried to push away that thought.

"Ok," I said. "I'll try.."

So, I went up to Takishima.

"Hey, join the Host Club already!' I said.

"I told you over a hundred times that I don't like." He said coldly.

"Please? Do it for me." I said.

Suddenly, I went back to what I said. "Do it for me?" Why would Takishima do something for me?

Then, I noticed him standing up and mumbling, "Ok I'm in. But only for you.."

He mumbled it so quietly and I wasn't so sure of what I heard. But right now, I have no time to think about it, all that is important is that I made everyone agree to join the transferee's Host Club.

I went over to Tamaki and delivered the good news. Now, he looked so happy and this made me happy to. Then, I saw Kyoya walking towards me. When he reached my place and was about to say something, Tamaki made an announcement.

"As a celebration for our new members, we would like to host a party here at school this coming Saturday." he said. "May I ask the school directress' permission to hold an urgent school assembly right now?" he asked, turning over to Tadashi.

"Of course," he answered "just a moment."

He began calling his mother. Later on, he came back and told us that Tamaki's wish may be granted. So, the assembly was held. Tamaki announced everything and it didn't take too long. After the assembly, as we go back to the conservator, murmuring filled the air. Excited students can't seem to get over the latest news.

"Wow! The S.A is going to be there! I am definitely going to attend!" I heard one student say.

"So am I!" the other replied.

"And this party is going to be fun!" I thought. If everyone would come, nothing would be merrier.

As we got into the conservatory, Kyoya saw the chance to talk to me and approached me.

"So," he started. 'Hikari-san, would you accept being my partner to this party?" he invited me.

I don't know what to say. Tamaki didn't mention that this party should be a couple party. I stood there speechless when suddenly, Takishima must have overheard what Kyoya said and rushed over to my side.

"She can't come with you. She's my date for the party." Takishima said.

I was surprised with what Takishima said. I didn't know what to say, I can't move and breath. I guess I was just about going to faint to death when Akra arrived and solved the problem.

"What are you two arguing about? On who will come with Hikari on the party? Don't worry, I've got the problem solved. The two of you would compete and the one who would win would be the winner. Easy isn't it?" she said.

"Competition? Sure." Takishima said.

"I won't hold back!" Kyoya answered back.

I just wondered, what is it that make these guys so charged up?

And so after four challenges, that is where we ended up in the first part of this chapter.

They are now answering the same test that Akira prepared. This is the last challenge and both guys have two points so this challenge would determine the winner. Minutes later, they passed the test answer sheets to Akira and she corrected them...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to announce the winner. But unfortunately, these two guys here, both got perfect in my test and I ran out of challenges. Anybody who has suggestions on what to do?" she announced.

"Let's have a tie breaker!" Kyoya said.

"Yeah! Think of another challenge!" Takishima agreed.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Everybody seems surprised. I was already full. Why do they have to compete? I do love healthy competitions but in this case they seem to be too serious about it.

"You don't need to compete. I've decided." I told them. "I would go in the party with the two of you. It seems pretty fair right? Since both of you got equal points, both of you deserves to be treated as a winner." I said with a smile on my face.

By the time they saw me smiling, the two of them rushed to my side and smiled. It seems that they are now at peace. I hope.

Then, I started realizing what I said, the two of them? On the same day? I wish myself good luck to go through this party without experiencing a fight...

***What would happen to the party? Please wait for the next chapter! I wish to have more reviews.. thanks a lot guys!


	3. CHAPTER 3: PARTY!:D

CHAPTER 3: PARTY!!!:D

HIKARI HANAZONO

It's Friday morning and everyone is busy preparing for tomorrow's big event: a party prepared by the Host Club. Students are getting excited seeing the four S.A students included as hosts. I, on the other hand, don't know how to go through all the commotion that is happening around. It's a weird thing because right now, I am between Kyoya and Takishima and they've been acting like my bodyguards since yesterday.

"It's ok you guys. You can leave me now and do whatever you want." I told them.

No one even bothered to move a muscle. The two of them starred at each other like they hated each other throughout their lives.

"It's getting creepy here." I thought. "It seems that if this continues, nothing will happen. A fight may even occur."

So, to settle things up, I went over to Tamaki.

"Good morning Tamaki! We want to help you prepare for the party tomorrow night. Would it be ok?" I asked.

"Of course! Oh, thank you so much Hikari-san."He answered.

"Don't mention it. We have nothing to do and besides, we're friends right?" I said.

As we started decorating the room the school directress has lend the Host Club, Akira and Megumi came by.

"Hi there!" Akira said. "Like we said, we would be visiting the four of you everyday. So, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We are preparing for tomorrow's party." Tadashi answered.

"Oh.." Akira said.

"We want to help!" Megumi raised her sketchpad.

"Great!" I said. "We could finish it faster if we all work together."

"Thank you so much you guys." Tamaki said.

So, the 13 of us started decorating the room. It feels so good seeing all of us working really hard and the transfer students seem to enjoy themselves.

Later on, Honey and Mori came to me.[Takishima and kyoya are doing other things and they seem to concentrate so I hope they don't mind.]

"Let's go and eat some cookies Hikari-chan" Honey invited me.

"Sure." I replied. I called Megumi and Akira over. The two of them seems to be free so they came to us and join us on our snacks.

"Everybody sure is working so hard" I started.

"Yes, and it's so much fun!" Honey added. "We feel right at home. Thanks for welcoming us you guys."

"No problem." Akira said with a smile.

"I hope tomorrow's party would be a huge success." Megumi wrote down.

"Yes. I hope so too." Honey said.

~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~ plah ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Akira met me at the S.A conservatory. There was also Megumi and Haruhi sitting on the couch. This time, I knew what was coming.

"So," Akira started. "do you guys already have something to wear this night?"

"I was thinking if I could just join the guys and be one of the hosts." Haruhi remarked.

"Why?" I asked. "You're not a guy though."

"But I'm also part of the Host Club." She answered.

"Don't worry about it. I already talked to Tamaki and he said you could just enjoy the pparty by not being a host. Besides, I think he is excited to see you wearing the dress I prepared!" Akira said.

"But.."Haruhi said in protest.

"No buts." Akira said. "Come on! I'll turn you three into beautiful princesses!"

So, the four of us went to Akira's house. She lead us into her bedroom where dozen of clothes sit on her bed. There were also some maids that, I guess, would help in the said makeover.

"Ok. Please help these ladies to prepare themselves for tonight's party." She ordered the maids.

All of a sudden, they all surrounded us and lead each one of us into a room that looks like a parlor. We sat on high chairs in front of mirrors and the maids began combing our hair, others putting make-ups and accessorizing us. All three of us fell silent throughout the makeover until Akira came.

"Oh. Look at you guys," she told us in amusement. "all of you are so beautiful. You are really like princesses."

"Uhm..Thank you for the compliment." I said.

"Come on! Let's go back to my room. Let's choose what dresses would fit you most." she said.

So, the three of us followed her into her room. This time, all the clothes on her bed are now replaced by wonderful dresses of different colors.

"Wow Akira." I said in amazement. "You have such wonderful dresses!"

"And they're all for all of you Hikari!" she said. "Take your pick."

Megumi, bent down and looked towards tons of dresses.

"Here," Akira said, giving Megumi a pink dress. "try this one on."

Then, Megumi went to Akira's bathroom and after a few minutes, returned wearing the cute little pink dress Akira gave her.

"Wow, you look pretty." I remarked.

"Thanks." Megumi held her sketchpad.

"Perfect." Akira said. "Now, Hikari and Haruhi, try these dresses and see if they fit you,"

She handed us two beautiful dresses. Mine, colored blue and Haruhi's, colored lavender.

A few minutes later, we came out wearing the dresses. Akira gave us two thumbs up and signalled us to turn around and look towards the mirror and see for ourselves.

I must admit the dress really looked good on us.

By this time, it was already six o'clock in the evening so the four of us went to the party's venue.

As soon as we entered the room, nine good-looking lads welcomed us. I must say that they really prepared for this event because everything looked perfect.

All of a sudden, Takishima and Kyoya went towards me.

"Welcome, princess" they said in unison.

"We would be your escorts throughout the party. Hope you enjoy our company." Takishima said with a smile. It's weird seeing him smile like this because I always spot him serious with his laptop or something. It is nice to see him this way.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk to other people." Kyoya invited.

"Sure." I replied.

As we head towards the refreshment table, murmurs filled the air.

"Hikari-san is so lucky." One girl said.

"Yes." The other replied. "She has Takishima and Kyoya with him."

It is not really my type to have this entire people starring and talking about me. I feel quite uneasy and Takishima seemed to notice it.

"It's ok.' He said. "You didn't force us to come with you and we volunteered so we're happy. Don't be bothered by what other people think."

"I'll try." I answered.

Not far behind, I saw Tamaki and Haruhi seated together in one of the tables.

"Come on. Let's go and come over to Tamaki and Haruhi's table.

"Sure." Kyoya said.

The three of us went to their table and the two invited us to take a seat.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Tamaki asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "I'm having so much fun. Thanks for putting up something as wonderful as this for us."

"It's part of our job anyway. Besides, consider it as a thank-you gift as well for welcoming us heartily when we transferred here." Tamaki said.

Suddenly, slow music began to play.

"Would you want to dance with me?" Tamaki invited Hauhi.

"Sure." She answered. 'but I've got to warn you that I'm not that good at dancing."

"It's ok. I can manage." Tamaki said with a smile.

I was getting a little jealous and how I wish that someone would invite me as well.

Later on, my wish was granted.

Takishima kneeled down before me and said, "My dear princess, would you mind to dance with me tonight?"

"Whoa!" I thought. "I never saw this side of Takishima before!"

"Sure." I answered.

He held my hand and we danced in the middle of the room for a few minutes. It didn't last too long because when I turned around for the third time, instead of seeing Takishima with me, he was replaced with Kyoya. Kyoya greeted me with a smile and seem to notice my surprise.

"Takishima is over there." He said.

I tried to bend my head while dancing to check up on Takishima. I saw him seated on our table and he seems to be furious about the fact that Kyoya stole me from him but he smiled and waved at me when he saw me starring at him.

"I think, I had enough dancing for tonight." I told Kyoya then I stopped from dancing.

"Ok. If you say so, your highness.' He replied.

We went back towards our table and watched other pairs dance. We spotted Akira and Tadashi. Tadashi was basically stepping on Akira's foot for about five times and Akira seems to be ok with what's happening, considering that Tadashi doesn't really know how to dance. Behind them, I saw Tamaki and Haruhi. They danced so gracefully, like they were a couple made in heaven. They really looked good together. On the other table I spotted Megumi with Ryu, Jun, Honey and Mori. I guess they were talking about trivial things. On the other corner, I saw the Hitachiin Brothers with a girl that was, I guess, guessing which one is which.

A few seconds later, I became dizzy all of a sudden. I didn't know what happened but my head felt like it weighted more than my body did. A few seconds later, I fainted out.

---------------------------------------------**END OF CHAPTER 3**--------------------------------------------------------

**what happened to Hikari? Would either Takishima or Kyoya rescue her? Please wait for chapter 4 to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: NEW CHARACTER:D

** OMFG!! I'm really sorry guys!! Sorry if you waited for so long for this new chapter! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!! Anyways, I'll really try my very best to satisfy you with my new chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing my story. Thanks a lot!:D

CHAPTER 4: NEW CHARACTER:D

AKIRA TODOU

Hey guys! I'll be the one narrating this chapter since Hikari doesn't really know what happened after she fainted at the party. So, let's start, shall we?

Last night's party was really fun until Hikari suddenly fainted out. Then, everybody was really worried. Kyoya was about to come to her rescue, when Kei, in a quick flash, held her in his arms. Immediately, Kei carried her into his car and drove down towards his house closely followed by a limousine containing the S.A and the Host Club inside. After 15 minutes, here we are, sitting in the Takishima's living room worrying what might happened with Hikari.

When the clock stroke 11 p.m...

" I think we better go home and let Kei look over Hikari for the night" I said, breaking the silence.

" No." Kyoya said. "I would rather stay here and look after here myself to make sure she's alright."

" What are you trying to say?" Kei beamed at Kyoya, "that I can't be trusted to look after her? Besides, this is my house and I wouldn't allow you to stay here all night, so you better go home."

At this point, it only takes common sense to know what will happen next. For sure, a fight will occur if no one tries to prevent it from happening. So, I guess, it would be up to me.

"Hey guys, stop it!" I told them with an angry tone. "Kyoya, I think you better go home and have some rest. I'm sure Kei can manage to look after Hikari all night."

Without any word, Kyoya, who seems upset with what I've said, walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry guys," Tamaki said. " this party should really be fun but instead it caused a lot of trouble for you. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's ok. None of this is your fault." I said, reassuring them.

"Thank you, Akira-chan." Honey remarked. "Takishima-kun, can you please inform us when Hikari-chan wakes up? I honestly worry about her, you know."

"Don't worry, Honey." Kei said. "I'll let you know."

So, all of us left the Takishima's mansion and took a rest in our own homes.

MONDAY MORNING, S.A. CONSERVATORY.

HIKARI HANZONO

[ok, back to Hikari's point of view!]

"GOOD MORNING!!! " I enthusiastically greeted everyone.

"Hikari-chan!! " Akira and Honey said in unison while rushing towards me to give me a really tight hug.

"We were really worried about you! I honestly didn't sleep a wink!" Tamaki said.

"yeah. Hikari, what happened to you?" Megumi raised her sketchpad.

"Oh.. I don't really understand but all of a sudden, my surroundings became blurred and the next thing I knew I was lying in a room which I recognized as Takishima's bedroom. But it doesn't matter right? I'm fine now." I answered.

"Well, yes. But it seems that two of us really don't enjoy each other's company." Tadashi remarked.

"Huh?" I asked.

Suddenly, everybody was silent. As I gaze around the room, I knew what was wrong. It explains why I don't have two guys sitting next to me and acting as my bodyguards. It seems that Takishima and Kyoya had a really big fight that I know nothing about.

" Anyway," I started. "I would like to introduce a new friend of mine to all of you."

As I said this words, a beautiful girl with shoulder-lenght hair appeared. She was wearing a uniform of the Hakusenkan High School.

" Hey guys, her name is Chibi." I introduced. " I met her on my way to school a while ago."

"Hi there!" Chibi greeted. "It's really nice to meet all of you. You don't need to introduce yourself 'cause the S.A is pretty famous and the transferees had been introduced in last week's morning assembly, so it's all good!"

"It's nice to meet you to Chibi!" Akira said. It looks like she had found another "Barbie doll".

"uhm.. I'm sorry but I have to attend my classes soon. See you all later!" Chibi said as she head through the door.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON..

"Hey!" I heard someone call from a distance. It was Chibi.

"Hi" I answered.

"Would you like to have a friendly eating contest with me?" she asked.

"sure! I love friendly competitions! It would sure help us to know each other better." I answered.

Then, Akira and Tadashi came. We told them about the competition and they seemed to be excited with the news. So, the 4 of us head to Akira's place where dozens of ramen was prepared.

"Akira seems to know the future and had time to prepare." I thought.

"Ok. I have decided to be the referee of this competition and I chose ramen eating contest as the gameplay." Akira explained. "You would be given 10 minutes to eat as many ramen as you can and the one with the higher number of eaten ramen would be declared the winner. Ready? Your 10 minutes starts now!"

At lightning speed, Chibi and I started eating our ramen.

AFTER 10 MINUTES..

" 14, 15, 16! 16 bowls of ramen for Chibi! That makes her the winner!" Akira announced.

The score was 15-16 so, I guess, it was a close competition. I walked towards Chibi and congratulated her.

"thank you Hikari! I really had a lot of fun today!" Chibi remarked.

"Me too. It's really nice meeting you." I said.

"you too. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"sure!" I answered.

And that was the end of another day. Hanging out with Chibi was really fun but I'm sure many more surprises would come with the days to come!

-------------------------------------***END OF CHAPTER 4***-------------------------------------------------

** uhm.. I said a while ago that I would try to satisfy you with my new chapter but I think this chapter isn't that good. Sorry again! But please, pretty please with a sugar on top, continue reading and reviewing this story!


	5. CHAPTER 5: A DATE :D:D

** I'm really sorry because it took me sooo long to upload this next chapter but here it is! Hope you like it and I wish to get more reviews! Thanks(:

CHAPTER 5: A DATE:D

HIKARI HANAZONO

It's Saturday morning and I just arrived here at the park where Megumi, Hikaru and Kaoru seem to be waiting. I greeted them cheerfully and they all smiled back to me.

" Where could HE be? It's very rude to keep people waiting.." I thought.

Who's HE you ask? Well, here is what happened yesterday...

It was a warm morning and we, the S.A., were gathered here in our conservatory doing our own things. I was sitting on my usual place when, suddenly, I noticed someone coming from the door. It was Kyoya. He was walking towards me as I cheerfully smiled to him. Then, he sat beside me and asked,

" Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

Before I could answer, Takishima, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, spoke for me.

" Actually, she decided to go on a date with me." He said.

Curious, I opened my mouth to speak but Takishima held his hand and continued,

" We would be going to the park tomorrow. Do you have any problem with that?"

" Yes." Kyoya beamed. " Obviously, Hikari doesn't anything about what you said."

"Whoa, is it really that obvious?" I thought. But definitely, I've got to do something or this would have been another "Takishima-and-Kyoya-fight-over-me". So, I decided to calm both of them down.

" Hey you guys! In case you have forgotten, I'm still here!" I said.

I turned to Kyoya, and continued, " I'm sorry but I've really got something to do tomorrow. Maybe some other time."

" It's alright." He replied. " We can go out on some other day. But it's a promise though."

" Promise." I said as I try to smile awkwardly at him.

I watched him turn around and head for the door as I spotted another two guys from the Host club. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They seem to head towards Megumi and the others.

" Hey you.." I barely heard Takishima said.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"You wouldn't really mind going to the park with me tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Uhm.. Actually..." I started. Actually what? I thought. I knew that I only told Kyoya I would do something tomorrow because I wasn't really in the mood to go out with him and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I can't really say that to Takishima..

"Hey, I'm not forcing you. It's ok if you don't really want to come. I just don't want to see you go out with that Kyoya." He said as he turned to head for the door.

Ok, so here I am not wanting to hurt Kyoya's feelings but now I've seemed to hurt Kei's. Things are just getting bad. I need to think of something.. I guess it wouldn't be bad to go out with him right?

" So, what time would we meet?" I hurriedly asked Takishima just before he opened the door.

" What?" Takishima stared at me in surprise.

" Seems like you really don't want me to come huh?" I told him, quite as surprised as he is. First, he asks me if I would want to go out with him and now that I said yes, he asks me 'What?'. Whoa. So much for the mixed signals.

" No. No. It's not really like that. I would really love it if you would come. I was just surprised that you actually agreed to go out with me. So, anyway, 8 o'clock in the morning. Is that alright with you?" He said so fast that I was left shocked as well.

" Uhm.. Yeah sure." I stammered. " But can Megumi and the twins come to?"

" Sure." He said with a smile as he continued to walk away.

I wasn't really sure on what I had gotten myself into but it felt great just to know that I've settled things out. So, I went towards Megumi who was sitting in a table together with Hikaru and Kaoru.

" Hi!" I said cheerfully as I approached them.

" Hey!" they all replied in union. Well, except for Megumi who didn't actually speak but raised her sketchpad to reply.

" So I was wondering if you three would want to go to the park with me and Takishima tomorrow.." I started to ask them.

" At the park?" Megumi raised her sketchpad.

" Sure!" the twins said in union. "We don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow and it seems fun!"

" But I've got to attend my Saturday Music class with Jun tomorrow." Megumi wrote down rapidly.

" You're already very good!" I told her. " Missing one class won't hurt so bad."

" But..." Megumi wrote.

" Pleeease?" Hikaru, Kaoru and I said at the same time.

" Er. Uhm. Ok." Megumi wrote down.

--- And that is how we ended up where we were at the beginning of this chapter. ---

Later on, I spotted Takishima walking towards the fountain where we were standing nearby.

" Oh." He said amusingly. " I guess I wasn't as punctual as I thought I would be."

But as a matter of fact, he really did come on time. He arrived the moment my watched turned 8 in the morning. The four of us were just, well, early.

" So, where are we headed to?" asked Hikaru.

I turned to Takishima. He must have had something in his mind 'cause he didn't notice me looking at him.

" Let's just take a stroll around the area. I heard that there are very beautiful flowers of different colors around here." Kaoru said.

" Let's go!" Megumi wrote down enthusiastically.

The three went ahead and as I was about to follow them, I saw Takishima staring at an empty space. He seems to be lost in thought. I elbowed him and signalled to follow the group already.

Everything was perfect. Megumi and the twins had been enjoying themselves as they looked at different flowers and chat with each other. I also like the relaxing vibe that surrounds the park like the way I see children playing and birds singing.

After an hour, we decided to go to different clothing stores wherein we tried all sorts of clothes: dresses, jeans, tees and jackets. We even made the guys wear something that were totally out of their fashion. Of course, all these were captured by Hikaru's camera.

By lunchtime, we decided to have a picnic at the park. Megumi prepared some sandwiches which tasted really good. As I ate the last bite of my sandwich, I felt Takishima's hand over my shoulder.

" Want to take a walk?" he invited.

" Sure." I said.

I turned towards Megumi and the twins to invite them but they seem to be enjoying themselves with each other's company so I didn't bother to ask them.

Takishima held out his hand towards me to help me stand so I graciously accepted it and we started walking. I figured that this was the perfect time for me to ask what is bothering him since this morning.

" So..." I started. " You seemed pretty distracted since you arrived this morning. Is something wrong?"

" Not really." He answered. " It's just that I had been busy with company meetings these days so I took this day as a break from work. Let's just have fun ok?"

" Ok!" I said as we took another turn towards the fountain where we were earlier.

" So, do you want to grab some ice cream?" he invited.

" Sure!"

So, I grabbed his hand and we went towards an ice cream stall nearby. We continued walking while eating our ice creams, passing by children playing, we decided to leave the park. We went to different food stands where I got to let him taste some street foods. I was glad to see him have fun and enjoy himself with me. But, it was really weird holding his hand for this long, even while walking, but I didn't care much as long as we're having fun. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a couple of girls coming towards us.

" Oh! You're such a cute couple!" I heard one of them exclaim.

" Hey miss, you're so lucky to have him! I do envy you!" the other remarked.

" Uh no! It's not like that!" I said as I felt blood rushing to my face and let go of Takishima's hand.

" You don't have to be ashamed! You two completely look good together." the first girl answered.

" Actually, she's right." said Takishima. " We're not yet at the state of what you're thinking. We are just in the process of going out. So, if you'll excuse us." then, he grabbed my hand as we exited the scene.

Going out? What was he thinking? My mind wondered. Did we really look like a couple? And what did she meant when she said that I was lucky to have him? Takishima is my rival. He is my number one rival in the whole world.

" You ok?" Takishima asked me.

" Uhm. Yeah. Sure." I stammered. What was I thinking? He only did that because he wanted to get away from those girls. It was nothing to think about.

" It's nearly 5 o'clock. Should we head back tot he others?" he asked.

" 5 o'clock?" I thought. " Well, time flies so fast when you're having fun so I guess we spent the whole afternoon together."

" Yeah." I answered.

So, we headed back to the park to find out that Megumi and the twins seemed to have left for home already.

" Looks like they went ahead of us." Takishima said. " May I walk you home?"

" Sure." I replied.

When we reached my home, we said goodbye to each other, something about seeing each other at school on Monday. But I was so tired and I can't wait to have a nice bubble bath and go straight to my bed. :)

--------------------- END OF CHAPTER 5 ---------------------

** So, what do you think about it? Please don't forget to review! BTW, I can't really decide on who should Megumi end up with. Hikaru or Kaoru? Haha. Thanks for the support :D:D


End file.
